


Stiles Stilinski Boy Genius

by AnAngryRat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek fucking hates Stiles Stilinski boy genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski Boy Genius

In Derek’s sophomore year of high school he meets this little shit named Stiles Stilinski. He was in some advanced program that allowed him to level up into higher grades and now he’s in Derek’s Algebra 2 class making the rest of them feel like idiots compared to a ten year old. The stupid kid is fucking brilliant and Derek is losing his fucking mind trying to keep up as he blows through algebraic equations. No Derek doesn’t know what ‘X’ is, he’s barely managing twenty three times five, but Stiles always whispers the answers to him like how x equals one hundred fifteen. To be honest it’s slowly destroying any ego he has having this kid that’s years ahead of him in a class that he’s barely passing. The worst part is, the soul crushing absolute worst part is, that Stiles will not shut up about tutoring him. Does this little egotistical snot not understand that half the class dropped out after he started correcting the teacher on her teaching methods and mathematical expertise? Does he not know it’s killing him inside not to even be close to the same level as the sarcastic brat that pokes him with his toes in class? Does he just not understand that Derek is totally going to take him up on the offer because he needs to pass this class so he can stay on the lacrosse team?

            Derek passes the class and moves up a grade thanking the stars in heaven that he will not have another class with Stiles Stilinski boy genius and crusher of teenager’s meager egos. Except Stiles is in _all_ of his class junior year. His AP US History class, AP English, Pre-Calculus all of them down to fucking glass sculpture, the fucking bald eleven year old with the cheeky grin and bright brown eyes follows him around school now.

Derek stops dating and Stiles becomes a constant at his house tutoring in not one but all of his classes, with the exception of glass sculpture which the kid _thankfully_ has no talent in, but then neither does Derek. Derek has nightmares about Stiles joining the lacrosse team and becoming the captain, finally putting him out of his misery of questioning when the kid might actually ruin his entire life. The kid does one better he becomes coach. After a short week of watching them practice from the stands he, according to Boyd, approached Finkstock got the man to sob and call a psychiatrist and appoint him as assistant coach. The players on the other hand know that Stiles fucking Stilinski has a much better understanding of the game than coach Finkstock and pretty much runs the team accordingly. Derek’s almost given up that Stiles will leave him alone and has started praying that Stiles just skips senior year and goes right to college.

            There is no god and Stiles is there again happier and chipper than ever. He’s more gawky and gangly. The poor fucker even has braces and a terrible lisp. Stiles starts showing up at his house in the second month in school to tutor him again in everything. He’s there to coach when lacrosse season starts and he’s there to walk during graduation while whispering to Derek the entire time about the history of the ceremony. Derek wants to cry and just wishes that the kid will leave him alone.

            He doesn’t. Stiles got special treatment at SacState and now they are roommates and Derek can’t get laid because there’s a thirteen year old in his dorm room that’s whispering excitedly about the history of circumcision. He’s also apparently found out what his dick is for and hasn’t figured out how not to practically scream when climaxing. Derek spends an entire semester avoiding eye contact with him after learning about his love of Wolverine one sleepless night. It goes too far when Derek starts practically living in his friend Erica’s dorm after their neighbors complained one night about the noise. Stiles becomes quiet and pouty afterwards. Derek doesn’t notice beyond the fact that he gets a text every four minutes for the entirety of his time at Erica’s.

 Stiles is still there all clad in plaid and superheroes when Derek is nineteen and figuring out that he has an affinity with books and literature despite how much Stiles tries to tug him towards physics.

Derek is there when Stiles calls him when he’s fifteen and terrified at a frat party. Derek goes to pick him up and has to carry his drunk ass back to their dorm, ignoring the warm feeling of the lanky kids broadening shoulders against his.

Stiles is there to drive him home after Derek’s twenty first birthday, brimming with disapproval at not being invited to go drinking with Derek, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd.

Derek’s there when Stiles has to deal with the first B he’s ever gotten in all seventeen years of his life on an essay in English 304 that was extra-credit and not even part of his grade. Stiles breaks the frame Derek bought for it as a sign of Stiles’ first failure. Derek steals the paper and reframes it to give it back to him for Christmas.

They’re both there for Stiles eighteenth birthday when he turns around and practically attacks Derek. Derek freezes completely surprised and jumping when the crowd cheers. He turns his head feeling more than seeing Stiles jerk back from him. Their entire group of friends have turned back to what they were doing before like Stiles hadn’t just tackled him into a kiss.

“What.”

Stiles cups his cheek dragging his gaze back towards him.

“You okay with this,” he asks. Stiles looks scared. Stiles never looks scared. Derek smiles and tries to hate the fucking brat. He hasn’t been able too for years.

“Maybe just a little bit.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot here. But I like the idea and might add like shorts from their world.


End file.
